Rai, Sui and Ei
by Cricket
Summary: Just a pokèlegend....


Rai, Sui and Ei  
  
Once, before humans were placed on the worlds of Kanto and Johto, three goddesses watched over the lands and took care of all weather and all the creatures.  
  
One was Rai, the punk-like goddess that controlled the storms and the main power system for both worlds. She loved pain in a severe, different way, and she caught pokèmon to raise them to learn moves that rose their attack, then taught each of them one powerful move to take their foe down.  
  
Next was Sui, the calm and collected one of the three, who controlled the amount of tranquility bestowed in different areas and the sea. She loved to relax and soothe other people's pain, and was generally a nursing, caring girl. She caught pokèmon and taught them healing movements like Milk Drink and Softboiled, and she didn't care for winning.  
  
Last was Ei, the eldest and most powerful, who ruled power and energy. She loved to win, and was so ambitious she could cause wars in her competitive streak's wake. She caught pokëmon and bestowed them with powerful moves like Fire Blast and Dragon Rage, never stopping to consider defence.  
  
One day all three sisters were comparing their favourite creature on the planet. Rai chose Raichu, Sui chose Vaporeon, and Ei chose Growlithe. Suddenly, Ei thought of something.  
  
"Maybe we could try and combine all three of our favourite pokèmon and make our own! It would be our perfect friend, and as there are four moves for it, I can choose two of the moves(seeing as I'm the eldest) and you could choose one each!"  
  
Rai looked up sharply. "You got to be kiddin'! I should get to choose the moves, I got the best strategy!"  
  
"But it might need a variety of healing moves for its best safety," Sui reminded her sister.  
  
"Tell you what, we will all choose moves that we each agree on," Ei compromised, creating a Growlithe. A Vaporeon and a Raichu in mid-air. "Now let's combine them!"  
Suddenly a wave of fire blasted down from the sky and in front of the three monsters, causing Ei to jump back in alarm. A small, slight green pokèmon was hovering amidst the fire, its eyes open and sad.  
  
"You will not create something for your own pleasure," it thought to itself, projecting the thought into each girl's heads.  
  
Rai barged past. "Get lost!"  
  
"This is our planet!" Ei commanded.  
  
"Please leave," ordered Sui.  
  
The monster shook its head, its antennae waving from the energy of the flames. "I am sorry. I cannot allow you to destroy the balance of this world. You must be stopped."  
A wave of light emitted from the fairy-creature, blasting each Goddess full on. When the light cleared, Ei blinked in disbelief.  
  
"Rai? Sui? Where are you?"  
"I'm here," grunted Rai, dislodging herself from the rock she'd been blasted into.  
  
"Me too," murmured Sui, crawling out into view.  
  
"You aren't Sui! And you aren't Rai!" Ei cried in contempt. "You are pokèmon! Get back to playing!"  
"Cheek! I am NOT a pokèmon, you are!" barked Rai.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ei said uncertainly, stepping forward to the dog in front of her.  
  
"Oh my goodness.....Rai? Ei?" Sui cried, jumping over to them. "What's happened?"  
"That pokèmon took our forms away!" Rai howled, tears hissing from her eyes and dripping on to the new metal face-plate she wore over her electric fur. "What are we going to do?"  
"Let 's ask one of the pokèmon for help," suggested Sui.  
  
"Okay," agreed the other two. They raced over to a collection of Hoppip who were clinging to the grass so not to be blown away.  
  
"Excuse us, could you-" Sui started, but the Hoppip shrieked and let go, floating away over the horizon.  
  
The fairy-like pokèmon appeared again in a flash of electric blue light.  
  
"I'm sorry. If you stay here you will scare the other Pokemon. You must be....put away," said the pokèmon sadly.  
  
"Put away? But why?" Ei stammered.  
  
"Farewell." The pokemon vanished, and so did the peaceful surroundings. Before the ex-godesses knew it, they were in a lonely cave.  
  
"Oh no!" Sui cried, tears racing down her face. "We're stuck here!"  
  
"Not if I can help it," Rai growled, suddenly lurching forward- but she stopped. "My feet can't move!"  
  
Ei's eyes hardened as she realized th same thing. "Why aren't we allowed to move?"  
"Look!" Sui indicated with her head. Rock was quickly racing up her forelegs, encasing them in a layer of rock and stone. She was slowly becoming a Suicune statue.  
  
"Sui-" Rai started to call out, before rock covered her mouth. Ei was already a complete figure of stone.  
  
-----------------------_______--------;;;;  
  
YEARS LATER  
  
-------------------_____-----------;;;;;;;;;  
  
The boy walked into the Ecruteak tower, running his hands along the rocky walls before taking a deep breath and plummeting through a hole. Before him on a raised part of terrain, sat three beautifully detailed statues.  
  
"Cool!" he ran forward. "Dogs! They're so life-like!"  
  
Suddenly a chip of stone snapped off one of the statues, revealing fire-red fur.  
  
".....What.....?"  
  
Then another chip fell off, then another. Slowly the statues started to crumble.  
  
"Waou!" the floor quaked underneath the pokètrainer, forcing him to grab on to a nearby rock. He watched in morbid fascination as the statues glowed red, blue and yellow, their colours subsiding to show real, living versions of the three statues.  
  
"WOW!" The boy stumbled forward, clutching a pokèball. I have to catch these!"  
All of the dogs quickly shot a glance at him, then one more glance at each other. Then they sprinted away in different directions.  
  
"Wait! Please! Let me-" The trainer ran after the electric dog, sighing and falling to the ground in defeat. ".....Just great...."  
Then a voice bounded back from the walls at him. Three voices. All in a monotone, they chorused, "Thank you. You have saved us from our imprisonment....We will meet again.  
  
Somewhere.  
  
Someday.  
  
Somehow."  
  
--owari-- 


End file.
